1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-039279 discloses a connector designed to improve the reliability of a holding function of retaining a terminal fitting inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber of a housing by a locking action of a locking lance. The terminal fitting is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber from behind and the locking lance is cantilevered forward along an inner wall of the terminal accommodating chamber. In this connector, if a backward tensile force acts on the terminal fitting retained by being locked by the locking lance, a thin part of the locking lance is bent to shorten a length along an extending direction of the locking lance. By shortening the extending length of the locking lance, the buckling strength of the locking lance is enhanced and, consequently, a holding force of the locking lance is enhanced.
In the above connector, the locking lance is locked to the terminal fitting at an extending end surface thereof. Thus, even if the locking lance becomes shorter, the locking lance may buckle and the holding force by the locking lance may be lost if a tensile force acting on the locking lance becomes strong.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the reliability of a function of holding a terminal fitting by a locking lance.